


Ben Makes a Discovery

by Pallampo



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Male Solo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallampo/pseuds/Pallampo
Summary: Ben has to do Gwen's laundry this month. In the process he makes a discovery and investigates. Who knew panties could be so soft?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ben Makes a Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing particularly explicit here, will perhaps add to it in the future.

“Here you go dweeb, all the laundry you could ask for.” Gwen passed a large bag of clothes over to her cousin. Today was the monthly laundry day. Usually that meant everyone took their laundry together to a laundromat, but Ben had lost a bet and so had agreed to do Gwen’s laundry as well as his own while Gwen and Grandpa Max went to the local antique stores. Ben couldn’t say he had fully lost out on the bet, but still, he wasn’t thrilled. Gwen easily went through over double the amount of clothes Ben did, which meant more than twice the work. “Still” Ben thought, “better than antiquing.”

Ben was relived to find that he was the only one in the laundromat today. It meant he had the machines to himself. And he didn’t have to worry about being stuck with some weirdo for a couple of hours. Ben got to work divvying up the loads into several of the machines and got them started. He knew Gwen would be upset that he didn’t divide her laundry up like she likes, but hey, you get what you pay for. This was the easy part. He still had to fold it all. _That_ he couldn’t skimp on, unfortunately. Ben sat down in nearby chairs and starting watching TV to pass the time. Once the washing was over, he tossed the loads into the dryers and went back to the TV.

Finally, everything was dry, and the real work began. He started with his clothes, since there wasn’t that much. He never understood how Gwen could go through so much clothes in one month. Like, do pants ever _really_ get dirty? After he finished folding his clothes he moved on to his cousin’s. He absentmindedly pulled out random bits, folded them up, and tucked them away.

At some point, he felt something soft and stopped. “what on earth could be that soft in here?” Ben thought. He pulled out the offending garment to see it was a pair of Gwen’s panties. “Ah!” Ben exclaimed, dropping the girly pair, looking around, hoping no one had seen him groping his cousin’s panties. After looking around and confirming he was still alone, he went back to folding.

But something was nagging at the back of his mind. How could they be so soft? They were just cotton right? His underwear was cotton too, but nowhere near as soft as those. He found another similar pair. Ben examined them closer. They were bikini briefs with a blue and white stripe pattern. They were pretty cute. “Cute?” Ben thought. “How can panties be cute?” But there was no denying, they were an undeniably cute pair of panties.

Ben moved on, but the more he folded, the more he found himself running across more panties. They seemed to make up half the load! Eventually he found a pair that made him stop. When did Gwen start wearing thongs? He examined the scant clothing closer. Still a simple blue and white stripe pattern, but the back was practically a string! That said, they were just as soft as the other pair. It just felt so good! Ben had an idea.

He looked around to make sure he was still alone. Once he confirmed it, he slipped two pairs of panties into his pocket, the thong and the bikini briefs. He then tried to walk casually to the family restroom. He _had_ to know how they felt.

Once in the restroom he locked the door behind him. The restroom was surprisingly nice, especially for a small-town laundromat. Ben took his shoes off and stripped off his pants, then his boxers. His little cock flopped free and started to grow hard in the open air. Ben was a pretty confident guy, but he was always a little disappointed in his dick. Measuring in a 4 and three-quarters inches (He had triple checked) he knew he wasn’t going to be impressing anyone on raw size.

Ben set thoughts of size aside and returned to the task at hand. He pulled out the bikini briefs and felt them again. Freshly laundered and still a bit warm from the dryer, he stepped in to them.

Even pulling them up his legs he knew he was going to like these. They felt so snug, yet soft as he pulled them up to his waist. Finally he had them fully on. They felt amazing! They hugged snugly to his every curve and felt so _good_. His little dick liked them too, it seemed, as he started to grow harder at the sensation. Ben just tucked himself away a bit better and stepped in front of the mirror. “Well, there’s no denying it” Ben though to himself. “They’re cute”. Ben checked himself out from every angle. The pair seemed to accentuate his legs farm more than his boxers. They seemed…longer maybe? Whatever it was, he liked the effect. He rubbed his hands over his butt and found he really liked the sensation. Skin touching soft cloth touching skin. Oh, he could enjoy this.

Eventually getting his fill of this pair, he stripped out of them and pulled out the thong. For a moment he hesitated. This…was a little weird right? He was trying on his cousin’s panties. The bikini briefs were one thing but a thong? Ben thought on it for a bit and decided “Hey, I turn in to a four-armed red alien, maybe weird is relative.” He stepped in to the thong.

These felt a bit different to pull up, less…substantial. Which, Ben supposed, made sense. They were basically half of a pair of underwear. When he pulled them up to his waist and felt the back-strap slide between his cheeks, he knew he had found his new favorite. How could _underwear_ feel so amazing? He reached back and felt his cold hands on his warm butt. His cock started to grow again. Ben indulged himself slightly, feeling his growing member through the front cloth and loving it. He checked himself in the mirror starting from the front and moving to the back.

Oh man the back! He checked out his ass in the mirror and couldn’t help but think it looked damn good. Girly, but good. He pulled up his shirt to his chest and enjoyed how the straps looked sitting on his hips. The other pair was cute. These? These were sexy. Ben pulled the straps up past is waist, enjoying the sight, as well as the feel the strap tightening on his ass. God, how does Gwen wear these? Ben pictured Gwen dressed in one of her little skirt and blouse outfits, then imagined the thong underneath, her ass open to the air, only hidden by the thin skirt…

Ben felt a shiver run through him a decided he should probably stop while he was ahead. Any more and he’d have to deal with this, and that would be messy. “Oh no” Ben thought. “Messy.” Ben stripped out of the thong and looked at the crotch. Sure enough, he’d left a stain of precum behind. He checked out the other pair and it was there too, if a bit smaller. No way he could wash them again before he was supposed to be done for the day. He’d have to hang on to them until next month’s laundry day.

Ben started to get dressed back in his normal clothes but stopped. If he was going to hang on to them…may as well wear them, right? He pulled out the bikini briefs and smiled to himself as he slid them up. Looking at himself in the mirror once again. “Yep, definitely cute”.


End file.
